InSanity
by WestOfThyMoon
Summary: naruto has gone insane, sasuke can cure him but he's dead or so everyone thinks, will they ever work through everything or will each in turn destroy the other?pairings are not definite...um warnings inside,third MC,reviews wanted:P and a beta...seriously.
1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes watered; again, he had left him again. He would go insane soon, insane waiting for someone who would never come back. They were destructive locked in some deranged battle for the rest of their lives, sometimes lovers, sometimes friends, enemies, sometimes rivals or times just best friends or brothers father and son but never like this never feeling all at once. He punched the ground angrily before closing his eyes, he knew where he was he was at the konoha gates, where he had left him. Naruto screamed in frustration he never should have done it but the bastard just thought he could up and forget him, so he had done it he had taken sasuke's last amount of trust and thrown it in his face, he taken all that was left of sasuke, he had done what sasuke had done to him claimed love and then left. He punched the ground once more, he had left him completely this time he had broken him just the same way sasuke had done to him, killing each other with their emotions that got too strong to contain or control, stupid bastard. He would kill him one day he swore for making him go through all this he would kill him.

**I believe that has been accomplished**

"shut up!"

**You killed him because he would leave you laughter rang through his head you have been with me too long and now your exactly what you swear you're not**

"SHUT UP!"

**Monster**

Naruto whimpered and froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his eyes widening at the site, he was dead he couldn't be here, he was dead! The tears finally spilled over, staining his cheeks rosy he reached his hands out to the figure

"I'm sorry S'uke, I'm sorry I never meant to do it, forgive me….why did you leave me again teme? Why huh? I hate you!" he tried to punch the man now, the man simply sat there before brushing his fingers along the other mans cheeks

"goodbye dickless"

"no! you can't! you liar you promised! You can't! you can't! come back" he began to sob uncontrollably before smashing his head in the ground repeatedly, he had to stop it his mind all of it he didn't want it anymore "SHUT UP!"

Sai exited the room quietly, it was always the same naruto would think he was sasuke and freak out resulting in him shutting down for days. Sakura looked to him hopefully he wished he didn't have to crush her anymore or that he was still emotionally retarded so he didn't have to see that look on her face.

"no change" she didn't say anything simply stared at the door blankly, he sighed again before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, she wept silently for the man in the room, sai stared at the door himself, would naruto ever get better?

"h-he didn't…no one even k-knows…s-s-sai why doesn't he re-remember? Sasuke is g-gone" he just shook his head he and no one else would ever know unless naruto got better, no one had seen what had transpired.

_Flashback_

_"come home teme…it's over now" sasuke glare darkened_

_"there is no home for me in Konohagakure, there is nothing for me there. nothing." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger_

_"what do you mean?" sasuke didn't answer but his eyes flashed red and they were trapped in naruto's mind, naruto leaned back crossing his arms_

_"speak the teme"_

_"stay with your bitch, konoha and its inhabitants are no longer my concern" Realization struck naruto like a slap to the face. Him and Sakura. Shit._

_"teme that was—"_

_"I already have someone naruto, don't be so weak"_

_"weak?...no sasuke I won't let you leave me again not this time, not after everything, I won't let you! You promised me you son of a bitch!"_

_Naruto awoke in a pool of blood, sasuke's blood, he froze what the hell happened?! He shook sasuke gently, sasuke wasn't…dead? Was he? He couldn't!_

_"sasuke! teme wake up…please…sasuke!"_

_"shut up moron"_

_"wha—"_

_"I'm sorry teme I didn't mean to I swear, I told you I would wait forever I meant it, it was a clone not me I didn't sleep with her not after you, I swear stay you always make me wait so wait for me teme don't leave me"_

_"babbling"_

_"how the hell can you still act like an arrogant prick?!"_

_"uchiha"_

_"that is not an answer!"_

_"goodbye dobe"_

_"SASUKE!"_

_End flashback_

Naruto shook his head as the images re-entered he dug his elongated nails into his head as if trying to scratch out the images

"STOP IT"

**So heartless, he was trying to repair it by giving you himself and you killed him**

"nooo"

**Yes. Would you like to see it again?**

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!"

**Your exactly what you told them you're not, a monster a monster who killed someone they loved, or did you just want to fuck him?**

"no! he did it first I was nothing to him, nothing!"

**Lies**

"no! this isn't just my fault it's not…it's not"

"dobe, going crazy already?" naruto's gaze snapped to the man in front of him before he flung his arms around him

"you didn't leave"

"I promised didn't I?"

"liar you left…your making my head hurt teme, what are you doing to me?!"

"nothing"

"liar!" sasuke did not answer he simply wrapped his arms around naruto, after everything he still loved him, naruto began to sob "stay?"

"…"

"answer me!"

"I cannot"

"or will not?"

"please stay"

"…hn, fine."

"thank you teme" sasuke smirked and naruto's eyes widened, he gripped sasuke painfully tight "nonono"

"too bad I'm not real isn't it .to?"

"TEME!"

**ApageBreakNamedGeorgeDissapearedAndReAppearedInMyStorySayHelloGeorge!**

Sasuke stared through the window ignoring the girl beside him who shook her head at the childishness of it all

"a little cruel don't you think? He's been like that for how many years? Four, five"

"five months, two days, four hours and nine minutes…ten minutes"

"sasuke this is cruel even for you" Karin sighed as sasuke just continued to watch the screaming blonde trying to find sasuke, it was wrong for him to taunt him with clones but she couldn't stop him besides it really was none of her concern. She glanced through the window again wincing as the blonde tried to smash his head through the wall using brute force, yeah sasuke had really done a number on this one. She gazed at him noting the small amount of remorse flicker but it was overrode by pain and anger for what the other male had done, she shook her head these two would kill each other, she blew a hair out of her eye she was lucky she had gotten over her crush being in love with a crazy would kill ya.

"are you ever going to release him?" no reply "come on sasuke you can't keep him like that forever…ok, ok sheesh don't try to kill me…but you know he does love you can't you see that? He's sorry"

"not yet" sasuke jumped off the ledge and calmly walked out of konoha not really caring whether or not Karin followed, he would release naruto when kyuubi came out, he would kill the kyuubi and then keep naruto. He smirked, getting his revenge for the betrayal was just a bit of luck.


	2. Public Service Annoucement

PSA,

Dear Readers (those who actually do read it): This story is going to be on a minnie hiatus while I work out the kinks, grammars errors and other things. I need opinions as well to see if it's otay at all, I have betas(hopefully) and everything should be worked out.

Now as for updating, I have two jobs, and with vaca, I wasn't supposed to be this busy but life sucks, it's probably karma for teasing others who were busy...damn. I will try as hard as I can to get everything up to speed. I also have a tad of writers block and fear of getting things done right now, I re-read and couldn't help but think they weren't good, working on getting over that but...yea. Anyway thank you for your patience.

I had good reviewson this, but I have to say, I forgot alot and grammar sucked, I didn't really follow my outline...well I did but my ideas were all over the place, I'll go over it and fix it up, tell you more about it not just post the chapter. But I will say the mood and everything were what I want when I talked about naru so that won't change much I want him hectic all over the place, it's how he feels. After all he's going insane:)

P.S. I'm adopting other's stories that I hope are good ideas. So those will be WIP's, and have random updates, everything else once settled and reiewed, or even dropped oh noes! should have definate update days. thankie for listening to this PSA.

-Rawr


End file.
